


monday morning chitchat

by ellickendgame



Category: Ellick - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, jealous ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellickendgame/pseuds/ellickendgame
Summary: It’s a normal monday morning at work at NCIS and Ellie gets jealous at something or someone.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 12





	monday morning chitchat

It was a normal Monday and Torres and Bishop were early at work.

“So who’s this?”  
Ellie was looking over nicks shoulder on his phone on which he just showed her some pics from his weekend trip. Her always sunny smile went seemingly to a rather forced one.  
“Oh this? Uhhh this is no one”, Nick replied.  
“No one? Doesn’t look like no one to me Nick”, the blonde countered staring at the pic of her partner kissing a brown haired girl. “Who is she Nick? Come on tell me i’m your friend!”  
“Well, i don’t know what we are, i just met her and that’s actually everything”  
“Tell me more about her! Is she nice, what is she doing for work and of course does she have a younger son?”, she asked laughing, trying to light the mood a little bit again.  
“Oh c‘mon Ellie this was one time”, he said, “she is very nice and kind and i enjoy spending time with her”  
“Oh that’s good”, she supposed ,”are you two like together?”  
“Oh no...uhh.. we haven’t talked about that yet”, Nick chuckled.  
“Oh yeah of course take your time.”, And before Ellie could ask more questions McGee came in and interrupted their chat. “We got a case!”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i’m so sorry it’s so short but it’s the first EVER fanfic i wrote so i hope you at least enjoyed it a little. I really think we should get more jealous ellie/nick on screen!


End file.
